


The Bet

by Light1108



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Studying, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Arisa needs Kasumi to work on her homeowrk so they make a bet.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Bet

“Come on Kasumi” Arisa exasperated as she tried to get Kasumi to study for her homework.

It was getting near the end of Summer break and while most of Poppin Party had finished their summer homework all except for their leader Kasumi Toyama. 

Since they only had a few days before going back to school and Kasumi has trouble with a lot of the work, the rest of Poppin Party have been helping her finish. The last few days the majority of Poppin Party have been busy so it has mostly been the pianist of the group Arisa Ichigaya trying to help her best friend pick up the slack.

“Buuut Arisssssa-” Kasumi whined before getting interrupted by Arisa.

“No buts. After you finish reading this book we can finally get started on the last of your homework.” Arisa explained as she rested her hands in her head.

“But Arisa! I already know what I need to do!” Kasumi pouted.

Arisa sighed at her friend’s insistence, “The longer you put off doing this work, the longer it’ll be before we can start band practise again.”

“I can do it! I promise!” Kasumi says with determination.

Arisa sighs once more “Okay, fine.” Arisa took the book away and gave Kasumi her work book “If you think you can do it, go ahead. But if I find a single answer wrong then you’ll stop complaining and read.” Arisa said with confidence.

Kasumi tilted her head “What do I get if I do it all correctly?” Kasumi wondered.

“Y-you don’t need to get anything.” Arisa exclaimed.

“But shouldn’t I get a reward for my hard work.” Kasumi asked with a smirk.

Arisa rolled her eyes and relent. She was confident Kasumi wouldn’t be able to do it and anything to get the farce over with, “Fine. What do you want?”

Kasumi smiled “I want to hug and cuddle Arisa all day!” Kasumi declared with a smug smirk.

Arisa’s face turned red, “I-idiot…” Arisa muttered, “Fine. But you have to get every question right.” Arisa states.

Kasumi nods and begins to work at a pace that Arisa didn’t think was possible for Kasumi. After half an hour Kasumi placed her pencil down. 

“I’m done!” Kasumi cheered.

Arisa who was taking care of one of her plants turned back towards Kasumi, “Already!?” Arisa yelled in surprise and shock.

Kasumi nodded, “Yep! Check it out!” Kasumi said with smug confidence as she handed the notebook to Arisa.

Arisa begins to read through all the work Kasumi has done and to her surprise it was all right. “W-what! How!” Airsa yelped in shock.

Kasumi giggled “I wanted to impress you today so I stayed up all night studying.”

“W-Why didn’t you say that!” Arisa asked in complete shock.

Kasumi tilted her head “I tried to. But you didn’t let me.”

Arisa blankly stared at Kasumi for a few seconds, “Okay that was my fault…” Arisa murmured.

“It’s okay Arisa!” Kasumi said with a smile as she slowly walked over to Arisa.

“Aaand now…” Kasumi ominously trailed off before pouncing onto Arisa.

“Waaaah!” Arisa yelped as Kasumi’s hug pushed them both to the ground. “I-idiot,what are you doing!?”

“Getting my reward.” Kasumi said as she nuzzled closer to Arisa.

“Warn me before you do that next time!” Arisa stated as Kasumi continued her embrace. 

Arisa sighed “Okay… you did do your work like you promised so you can stay like that until you go…” Arisa muttered as her face turned bright red.

Kasumi made a curious noise. “Hmm? What are you talking about Airsa, I’m staying over!.” Kasumi cheered. 

“W-what!? When did that happen!?” Arisa question.

“I need to get as much time with you as I can so I need to stay with you! We’ll get to even cuddle when we go to sleep!” Kasumi said in a happy tone while Arisa was getting more and more embarrassed.

Arisa wanted to protest but ultimately decided that trying to argue with Kasumi on this wouldn’t go anywhere. 

“Okay…” Arisa said quietly.

Kasumi cheered and tightened her hold on Arisa upon hearing her acceptance. A few hours passed and Kasumi had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, the lack of sleep finally catching up to her.

Arisa who slightly adjusted how Kasumi was holding her as her friend lightly snoored next to her. 

“Make me cuddle with you and then you fall asleep…” Arisa whispered trying not to wake Kasumi up.

Kasumi in her sleep slightly tightened her grip on Arisa as she muttered in her sleep “Arisa…”

Arisa sighed once more and readjusted so her and Kasumi were closer and more comfortable. 

“I… Guess this isn’t too bad.” Arisa said as she slowly joined Kasumi and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally started as a joke I made in the Kasumi discord and then I liked the idea enough I wanted to write it. It's a very simple one and pretty short but I'm happy and it's some nice fluffy KasuAri which I thinik we could all use more of!
> 
> Anyway as always thank you so very much for reading and if you have any feedback feel free to share!


End file.
